Long day at work
by InuFanGoddess
Summary: Inuyasha came back from a long day at work, and can't wait to see his wife Kagome. What he doesn't know is that Kagome can't wait to see him either but for what reason LIME and LEMONY goodness.


**Long day at work**

_Summary: Inuyasha came back from a long day at work, and can't wait to see his wife Kagome. What he doesn't know is that Kagome can't wait to see him either but for what reason LIME and LEMONY goodness. _

_Koi(love) Koishii (my love)_

Inuyasha was sitting in his office, while eyeing the time every 10 seconds. He tapped his pen on his desk as he was impatient to get home, as Kagome said she had a surprise for him, and he had a good idea.

Tick, Tock

Tick, Tock

'_Why the fuck couldn't Sesshomaru do the damn paper work, oh wait because he had important business to attend to. Feh business my Ass the only business he has to attend to is his Dick, poor Rin' _Inuyasha was tired, all he wanted to do was go home and spend the remaining evening with the love of his life. Kagome was the only person who understood him, who loved him wholeheartedly, who knew him inside and outside.

He was grateful to have Kagome as his wife.

"Hey Inuyasha Kagome is on the phone" Inuyasha jumped silently "thanks Miro"

Inuyasha rummaged through his desk trying to find where the phone was, all this paper was driving him crazy. Inuyasha finally found the phone and pressed the button.

"Hey koi" Inuyasha said with the widest smile he sported today.

"Hey baby how's work going" Kagome answered

"I'm swamped it's unbelievable my Ass of a brother shoved all this shit onto my desk and proclaimed he had business to attend to. Now I have to wait till my extra shift is over"

"Awww poor baby, well if it makes you feel any better I have a surprise for you, when you come back!" Kagome stated with a devilish grin.

"Hmmm, does it involve you me nakedness and a bed" Inuyasha asked with a grin of his own

"Well you just have to wait and see won't you, and Sesshomaru is with Rin, she told me they were going to go on a date."

"I KNEW IT, you'll see I'm gonna get him, I'll kick his fucking Ice cold heart out and put a bow on it and send it to Rin as a present"

"Inuyasha don't talk like that about your brother"

"Sorry babe but he gets on my nerves"

"Don't worry I understand, I'm a little disappointed you're not here because I really wanted to give you your surprise early."

"Babe you know I love with or without this 'surprise' right?"

"Of course I do Inu" Kagome giggled, god how Inuyasha loved when she giggled and laughed, without Kagome he was nothing. Only 2 months married and he felt as if he was the luckiest man alive.

"Anyway how long do you reckon you'll be Inu?"

"Around 30 minutes" Inuyasha said as he watched the clock with a scowl.

"Well I will see you soon Ok koishii, drive safely"

"Off course I will, and I can't wait for that surprise" Inuyasha said as he slowly licked his lips in a sensual erotic gesture.

"Now now Inu be patient, you will get it don't worry. Work hard"

"Bye koi"

"Bye Inu"

Inuyasha then hanged up and started reading and writing all the paper work with flying colours, he wanted to get home as soon as possible, so he could give her a surprise of his own.

" you are excused your shift is over" Miroku his secretary told him. "Thanks Miro, and take off that shit"

"Sorry yasha your father was behind me so I had to act 'professional'"

"No worries man, I get to go home finally"

"Can't wait to see Kagome my friend?" Miroku asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get your head out the gutter you lecher, oh and say hi to Sango for me"

"Will do, Cya Yasha"

"Cya Miro" Inuyasha jumped down the stairs as the elevator took so long, and ran to his Mercedes and threw his case on the passenger seat, and started the car as he sped 30 miles over the speed limit, his demon was starting to get very desperate.

Kagome was sitting on the couch waiting for her husband. She switched channels but nothing seemed to entertain her, so she just switched it off and went to make herself a cup of coffee then she heard the front door and a bunch of grunts.

'_Must be Inu' _she walked to the door with her cup and saw Inuyasha there, kicking his shoes off frantically as his eyes were going form crimson to gold.

"Hey Inu" Kagome said as she left her cup on the kitchen table, she then looked back at Inu but suddenly was shoved against the Kitchen counter, as Inuyasha smashed his mouth on hers in a fierce lip lock shoving his tongue into her mouth as she grunted and moaned due to his ministrations

He kissed all around her jaw and went to her neck as he lifted her up onto the Kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around his waist, as he sucked on her mate mark. A mate mark is very sensitive if only given by her or his mate it would spike his or hers arousal to higher levels imaginable.

"Inu...hmmmmm...what's wrong ahhh" Kagome said trying to keep her composure but failed as he started sucking and licking not to mention nipping her neck with such ferocity she went into oblivion.

"I need you Kagome, and I need you NOW" Inuyasha exclaimed as he lifted the hem of her shirt and started to fondle with her breasts frantically trying to dispose of the bra but was stopped by her hands.

Inuyasha's eyes were now red as his stripe's adorned his cheeks.

"I want to give you your surprise Inu" Kagome said breathlessly. As Kagome hopped of the kitchen table, she dragged Inuyasha to their bedroom, and started to unhook his tie and threw it somewhere behind her.

Inuyasha was struggling to take off his belt as Kagome was unbuttoning his white work shirt. Inuyasha undid his belt and took of his trousers and boxers as Kagome disposed of her shirt bra and skinny jeans.

Inuyasha pushed her onto the bed as he smothered her whole face in kisses starting from the eyelids the temple the cheeks the nose and finally rested on her mouth.

Kagome kissed back furiously but remembered Inuyasha's surprise.

Kagome held his head to tell him to stop and he growled his disapproval as his demon wanted to mate with his bitch again.

"Inu, I want to give you your surprise" Kagome said innocently

"Can't it wait, I'm so hard for you baby I can't hold it any longer"

"And I will please you if you let me give you your surprise koi" Inuyasha reluctantly let Kagome go as she went to the bathroom and took out a blind fold, as she tied it up around Inuyasha and settled him on his back as she straddled his waist.

"This is surprise No. 1" Kagome said seductively as she nibbled on his ear (for miss otaku kalie). Inuyasha held her hips as he slowly thrusted himself onto her awaiting sex to try and ease his desperation and desire.

"How many surprises do I have baby" Inuyasha asked as he sucked on one of her nipple, but she pushed him back down.

"Just wait and see babe, just wait and see" Kagome then started kissing his jaw and sucked on his mate mark as she ravished his neck to no end. Inuyasha moaned and bit his tongue as Kagome travelled down to his chest, she massaged his abs as she licked each one. Inuyasha never saw this dominant side of Kagome; he was always the dominant one.

But for some reason he liked Kagome being dominant even though his demon disagreed. His thoughts were cut short when he felt Kagome start to fondle with his dick as her other hand was massaging his abs and her tongue licked the outside of his navel. Inuyasha was in bliss, he never imagined his Kagome doing something like this to him.

"Fuck...Ka...Kagome, where...did you...learn...th...this" Inuyasha asked breathlessly.

"It's not too late to learn is it? Besides I want to pleasure my husband as well" Kagome then stood up.

Inuyasha felt Kagome move, and since he was blindfolded he didn't know where she was going.

"Wait here Inu...surprise No.2 is coming up" Kagome stated as she left to grab her No.2 surprise.

Kagome then entered once again and put the bowl of chocolate syrup on the side table.

"Here is No.2 Koi" Kagome said seductively she gave him a chaste kiss. Then took the syrup from the side table and poured a small amount on his chest and worked her way down to his abs as she covered him in syrup. Inuyasha knew it was chocolate syrup as he was a hanyou and had a very sensitive nose, he felt even more flushed and hard as she started to lick all the syrup starting from his mate mark all the way down his chest and abs.

"Hmmm...Kagome...More" Inuyasha moaned out as he fisted his hands onto the red silk sheets from underneath him. Kagome obliged and started to kiss harder across his whole body.

Kagome then started to fondle with the tip of his shaft and started to pump her hands harder around his chest. Inuyasha couldn't stand the amount of pleasure Kagome was giving him. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath as he bit his lips a little too hard as one of his K9'S cut a bit of his bottom lip, and a seep of blood escaped to the side of his mouth. Kagome noticed this and went to lick the drop of blood from his mouth. Inuyasha's demon was losing control again and took hold of Kagome's arms and shoved her underneath him.

"Inu your surprise No.3 wasn't over" Kagome tried to push him off her but he was just too strong.

"Koi, I can't stand it anymore **I need you!" **Inuyasha roared out, Kagome bit her bottom lip as he took of the blind fold and stared at her as he began putting the blind fold on her. "Now it's your turn baby" Kagome only moaned as he kissed her with so much passion Kagome melted into the bed sheets as her body relaxed solemnly due to one heartfelt kiss.

Inuyasha pressed his tongue against her, starting a battle of dominance however was obviously won by Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the bowl form the side table and poured some between the valleys of her breast as he put a tad bit on her nipples and all the way down to her navel, and along her thighs.

Kagome moaned and groaned as her body was paralyzed due to the amount of attention her physique was receiving. Inuyasha started licking her nipples as he sucked them like a knew born pup. Kagome held his head to put more pressure onto her nipple's which was now a tint of purple due to the small grazes his Fangs created.

Inuyasha then worked on the valley of her breasts, as he licked sucked and nipped each of her small but visible abs. He passed her jewel as he licked from the bottom of her thigh all the way up and slightly grazed her clit, as he worked on the other. Inuyasha sniffed her sex which was soaking due to his touches. His chest puffed out with pride as he was happy he could make his wife this horny.

She was his and only **HIS **

Inuyasha then went back up to kiss her lips. Kagome could taste herself on his lips and felt weak and light headed.

"Now this is _my_ surprise No.3 for you Koishii" Inuyasha stated seductively.

"I can't wait" Kagome answered. Inuyasha only smiled and started to enter her jewel slowly and then thrusted in an agonizingly painful speed.

"Oh Fuck Inu...faster...harder...please" Inuyasha obeyed his wife's command without a second thought and started to ram into her with only half of his demonic speed.

"OHHH FASTER HARDER INUYASHAAAA" Inuyasha then started to thrust as hard and fast as he could as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and went deeper and deeper into her awaiting sex.

"Ohh yeees"

"You like that baby" Inuyasha asked panting hard and he groaned

"Ye...yes" Kagome answered barely above a whisper

"Say my name Koi...say my name baby"

"Inuyasha"

"**Louder!"**

"INUYASHA"

"One more time" Inuyasha knew she was at her peek as was he

"INUYASAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA" Kagome screamed as loud as she could as they both came into the other. Inuyasha grunted and bit her mate mark once more to show she was his and only his for life.

Inuyasha landed on top of Kagome and slowly slid himself of and lied down on his back panting. He then turned his head to watch Kagome and saw her flushed face and her blindfold still on and went to untie it, once he did he saw her eyes shut tight in bliss and exhaustion.

"That...was...new!" Inuyasha added

"You never gave me a chance to show you my surprise No.3" Kagome said as she tilted her head and snuggled into her hanyou husband. Inuyasha embraced her tightly and kissed atop her head as he pulled her on top of him and stared into her eyes.

"What was Surprise No.3 Koi" Inuyasha asked. Kagome moved a strand of his silver hair out form his eyes. And gave him butterfly kisses all around his face as he softly gave her butterfly kisses as well, whilst twirling a strand of her hair on his finger.

"**I love you" **


End file.
